


The Witches of Voltron (Discontinued)

by LionUp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionUp/pseuds/LionUp
Summary: As a birthday gift for Lance, Pidge and Hunk decided to buy a cow in the nearby market. Luckily it was the last one, but there was something unusual about this creature.





	1. Chapter 1

In the bustling crowds of the Terra flea market, two black-cloaked beings were scanning the merchants of their items. 

Pidge leaned towards Hunk and whispers, "So what'd you think we should get?" 

They halted for a moment so Hunk could check up on their coin bag wrapped at his belt. There are at least 10 dollar coins rattled in the leather bag. They both sighed in disappointment.

"Business just hasn't been great for us." Hunk muttered in grim despair. 

They reached the end of the aisle. A man in overalls was switching his sign from Open to Closed. A standing cow with sorrow eyes stared at the two. Hanging around the cow's neck was a painted wooden sign with a thin metal wire stringed through it. The painted words happens to inscribe the exact amount of currency they have on hand.  

Hunk stared back with hopeful eyes. "Pidge, I think I found our birthday present."

Pidge raised an eyebrow at the taller fellow. "A cow?"

"A companion to have by his side as he sees his life slowly pass away from him." Hunk said such a statement close to a whisper. He clenched his fists close to his chest as he closed his eyes. He bent one knee to the grainy ground and faced in the direction of the cow. 

Pidge rolled her eyes with a face of disbelief. "It's just a cold, Hunk, not death." She looked over to the cow who still has eyes of sorrow. "But I guess a cow around won't hurt anyone."

 


	2. Lance Lance the Birthday Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hunk and Pidge are shopping for Lance's birthday present, Lance is stuck in bed resting up.

A low bellowing sneeze echoes throughout the Terra Magic Shop, which is the first floor while the second floor is the living space for the three witches. New icicles slowly formed outside Lance's nostrils, the past ones shot out and landed like darts on the wall across from him. His nostrils are clogged once again.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He croaked out his rhetorical question with a shivering whimper as the place is locked and empty except for the sick Lance in his bed. "And just when we moved shop here too."

The shop is plopped in the countryside, the kind of countryside where the any sign of human life is at least a kilometer away, according to Pidge, or maybe Lance is quoting wrong here. Nonetheless Pidge said along the lines that the nearest town is a long distance away. Pidge said that they should of made the shop in the small town of Garrison, but Hunk wanted to be in the countryside for the sake of creating gardens for their ingredients. Luckily, through Lance's peace-making skills, the three decided to make shop in the countryside and they could teleport there with Pidge's latest invention, the Tele-Pidger, a small triangle shape tele-porter that can transport them between the town of Garrison and their shop.  

Even though Lance knows that the town is far away, he wonders what was taking the two so long with shopping. His entire body continued to decrease in temperature as icicles continued to pop out from his very body. 

He started chanting out a will of sorts in a whisper. "This is it. This is how my life is going to end. All because I forgot to wear my raincoat yesterday when it was raining. Good bye, Pidge. I'll never forgot your inventions and your motivation to create things. Don't lose that confidence. I'm sure your inventions will be hits soon. Good-bye, Hunk. Your food is always soulful and has the taste of home with every mouthful. Plus you have the green thumb that I'm sure will grow amazing herbs and spices. However, I am thankful that I met you two in my life and greeted me with open arms of friendship. I l-"

A small cyclone of wind appeared in front of his bed and disappeared to reveal Hunk and Pidge on a cow. 

"Hey Lance, we're-"

Lance jumped from the bed to stand on it with arms raised to the ceiling, shards of ice fell from his arms. "I live!" He interrupted Hunk with huge enthusiasm and then fell back down on his bed with a fallen wooden bridge to a castle. 

Pidge and Hunk jumped off of the cow and ran to Lance, flipping Lance back so his back is on the bed and his head is on his pillow. 

"Hunk, go heat up your soup on the stove." Pidge said while tucking Lance in with his blue blanket. 

"Already on it." Hunk replied while running down the stairs to the kitchen. 

The cow, who was still standing in front of the bed, sighed and shook its head. _I guess I will have to make use of my new home_ , it thought to itself as it continues to stare at Pidge sitting near  Lance on his bed.  


	3. Eye of the Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is their new animal friend with its new surroundings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to work on this story by giving you all a drabble of Kaltenecker's perspective. I hope you all understand that I usually wrote short chapters and lengthy ones usually appear when I feel EXTREME inspiration. For now, I just want you all to get a feeling on her character.

_It has been a few days since I have been purchased by those two witches. It is not that hard to notice their identities from even kilometers away. Though they are clever at maintaining control of their powers, their soul energy can be easily seen. Though through the view of mortals, these two would look like suspicious cloaked travelers, their soul energy looked like streams of fireworks shooting outward to the night sky._

_I am thankful that they chosen me nonetheless. I cannot imagine what would happen if it were a mere mortal. My lifespan would shrink with each minute I spend with them. Perhaps these witches can help me in my predicament. Now, I just need to work on my timing._

_As of the moment, I am resting up in an fenced field behind their house with a garden. Unfortunately, their produce is less to even glance upon._

"I hope they don't mind a few changes." The cow gently said before walking over to the colorful patches. 

 


	4. A Little Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I finally updated this story with a short chapter. I have been sidetracked with school and other projects.

It was a few moments before the sun has reached the peak of sunrise. Hunk was on the couch by Lance's bed, worried for his condition and because it happen to be his turn watching over Lance. Hunk rose off the cushions and walked downstairs, scratching his neck with a yawn. 

"Morning." Pidge said nonchalantly without eyeing away from the screen. She continued to type away at the holographic screens she projected. 

"Morning to you too." Hunk croaked and walked steadily to the back door. "I think a potato salad sandwich sounds good." Hunk mumbled to himself. 

He opened the door and with one step, landed face first into the cold soft earth. He looked up and blinked in confusion, frowning at the culprit. Within a second, he is processing what stands in front of him.

"What the-?!"

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this AU came up through chatting up with a mutual (daniwry) on Tumblr. I wanted to write about this for some time but inspiration kicked in, especially with exams around the corner. I want to at least post this up and I will get on it once I have a bit more time.


End file.
